1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus which serves as a non-visual aid in locating significant finger holes of a rotary telephone dialer or keys of a manually depressible keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art In the telephone field, many telephones utilize a rotary dialer or a keyboard which includes a number of pressure activated keys. Some telephones also utilize a keyboard with outwardly facing proximity or heat actuated keys or domains which require no digital movement of the key or domain, but merely the presence of a finger on or in proximity to the key/domain. However, none of these dialers or keyboards are readily usable when the user's vision is impaired by physical or environmental limitations.
Because the finger holes and keys of most telephones are spaced fairly close together, it is impossible or extremely difficult for visually or physically impaired users or users experiencing stressful conditions to successfully activate the telephone. Many times, the wrong keys are struck or keys are missed.
These problems can be further aggravated in times of emergency, when the user is operating under stressful conditions. Under these conditions, attempting to enter the emergency numbers "9-1-1" can become time consuming or even fatal.